yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 11: The Oblisek
Thunrian: Three days ago...( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) Hiro had managed to Lars_by_Autumn_Sacura.jpg Railgun 12 3.jpg escape With the help of Damian Yun. **** flashback**** BOOOOOM! The dust flew into the air as Damian made his strike towards Yani, the Kagemaru men flooded in to defend there chairman and Damian fought them off into there were none to defeat. All the while... Yani had been soaring down the street in a black Lambo, and Hiro had been right behind him in hot pursuit untill they banked around into an old warehourse in district 1. He got out, looking left to right angirly as he ran up the stairs only to meet Yani and a few other men waiting for him. "...I want answers Yani! Why are you doing this!" Yani turned around to Hiro with a smirk. " Expansion! Global world wide expansion! Power, and conquest!" Yani said putting his fist into the air before bursting out into synical laughter. " Naw..." He said turning back over to Hiro. " I'm doing this, because... Im bored." He said putting both hands behind his head. " No, nothing about this makes since, what about our honor code, our rules, and our laws? You cant just deny these things, you killed your own father. You should be placed in prison. Or something far worse. Do you realize what you've done?" Yani smirked and then turned to Hiro again. " And who's going to put me in there? You? The KPD are under my thumb, just like everything else in this stupid place. Nothing will ever stop me, not you, not that dumb fucking Tasanagi boy, not anyone. Your time has come, I wished to give you something to live for again. Working for me would have been the best thing in your miserable life..." Yani said taking a drag from his cigeratte. " Yani... you were my best friend, what has happened to you?" Hiro said pleading. Yani soon turned, facing his former friend with a smirk. " Life happened..." Hiro shook his head. " Do you still hate your father for what he did to you? He did it because he had to Yani. I remember, I was there..." Yani's expression changed and he shot out at Hiro with a pistol from one of his men, hitting Hiro in the shoulder forcing him to drop to one knee. " YES, I REMEMBER, HE TOOK IT FROM ME, HE DENIED ME OF WHAT I WAS PLANNED AND NEEDED TO DO. He denied me from freedom, true and ultimate... freedom. He always looked at you, and that fucking Keyth kid... as his sons, NEVER ME!" Hiro shook his head. " Who is Keyth!?" Yani smirked and then looked at his former friend before crossing his arms. " You really are... a fucking tool." Yani said bursting out into blissful laughter. Hiro in anger charged at Yani only to get littered in gun fire, his body torn down with bullets as he hit the ground. Yani turned back around to eye the bleeding out Hiro before he looked out of the window. " Throw his body out." He said stepping over the bleeding body.*****FLASH BACK END***** Now, a full three days later.(http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=h90Xtq5nI64) Hiro woke up in a coffin. His body had still been bleeding out and he knew he had been shot...yet he still lived. The coffin he had been in, had been on some form of conveyer belt as it travled down to what sounded like crushing cars. "... Dammit." Hiro pushed at the door but it wouldnt budge. At the top of the coffin had been metal locks and pins that bolted it down with the pressure over human capablites. He continued to push at the door but it wouldnt budge. Looking left to right he began to pant. " Shit, shit.. SHIT!" His eyes narrowed at the top half of the coffin, with a bit of manuevering he managed to push himself just right to angle his hand at the corner of the coffin, one spec of the coffin had been made of wood. Using his index and middle finger of his right hand. He slammed his finger into the small section over and over untill it cracked through it. Using two of his fingers now he began to push with all his might. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" His eyes flared a bright red, then shifted to a glowing gold as his muscled bulded. Veins rippled over his head and body and before long the coffins bolts began to snap from the pressure and he litteraly ripped the hinges off freeing himself. The door soared down into the car compounder with a loud crash.( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=IvT3us1Ojqw ) As the door was ripped away he punched through the wooden parts of the coffin and before long he had been free. With bloodied hands he began to pant, standing to his full height, holding his bloodied body he leaped off the edge of the assembly belt and onto the ground with a roll. After a few hours, he had made it through the streets. Bloodied and beaten... his eyes hanging over his face as he continued to push. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: Walking down the street, smoking as usual, was Accelorator, his right hand with a ciggerette in it his left stuffed deep into his pocket. He took a long drag on his smoke, walking home from his job at the gas station, "Swear if Dave makes me work another fucking double ever again I'm going to flip the gas station completely upside fucking do-" Accelorator was stopped in his rant seeing a man walk down the srett, bleeding like crazy and obviously struggling too move, "Fuck. He looks about dead." Accelorator dropped his smoke and lightly jogged over to the man stopping, speaking in a friendly manner too him, "Hey buddy, you okay? We oughta get you to a hospital you look about dead, what the 'ell happened to you?" Accelorator looked at him, hunched over a bit in preperation too catch man should he collapse. Thunrian: Hiro turned to the male as he been making his way down. His eyes shot over to him, a look of faustration would burn across his face as he eyed the male down. He held onto his ribs and tilted his head back. " Does it look like i'm ok..." He said to the male. As they stood in the darkned street. Hiro began to pant again his heart beat beating faster, faster faster! " Do you hear that...?" The sound of cranking could be heard though the orgin unknown. It sounded like some kind of machine that continued to rev itself up continously. Hiro tilted his head to the right and then to the left again. " The hells going on..." Hiro said as he stood to his full height limping further on down the street. " Something isnt right..." He looked to the left again, civillians nothing out of the ordinary. But he knew better.////// ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=a6fWIiQqlkw ) Faceless, with his arms crossed looked at the Tank. " Keyth Tasanagi. 6'2. 230lbs. Birthday in April. Three kids, two sons and a daughter. Former Kaicho for the Arasumaru, former heir to the Kagemaru... Heh. Onihoruda, and tough one at that." Said faceless as he walked around the tank. He smirked and continued to look with his deformed face.( http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/229/b/e/rejuvenation_chamber_____by_kai1984-d46shgg.jpg ) Next to Keyth had been a tank, that seemed to be hooked and attached to Keyth's. In the other tank, had been something that almost looked human but it was mishapned and deformed. All wrong and deformed, like it had been in some kind of transformation process. Yani stepped down the steps to the lab with Howler right behind him. " So, how's the process going now." Yani said with a jar in hand. " I have Hiro's DNA samples now, and he's a liablity now. He should be dead about now, but if he isnt then oh well. He cant stop us now. It was a good idea to keep Keyth alive after all Dr.Jives." Faceless turned to Yani, a scowl on his deformed face. " I do not go by that name anymore. And you know this already... This young man is worth more than just placing him underground. If he had been around during my day. Then we could have stopped this war..." Faceless said, refering to WW3. Yani shook his head. " And what fun would that have been?" Howler chuckled in response as they both walked to the pods. " KPD under indoctrination serems, check... The other clans getting irrdicated, check. Heroes for hire criminalized? check. Now to create the King of dismay himself... in about two weeks you said faceless?" " Yes, in two weeks he will be crafted and ready for use." Yani nodded walking towards the lab exit. " Good..."///////( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEsO0vTvTj0 ) Meanwhile back with Hiro and friends! As he turned to the right this time, a cloaked air carrier appeared over there heads shinning a bright light. " Shit.." Hiro said looking at the Maru Jeitai insignia on the side of it. " How did they know I was alive... " He said coughing and turning down to look at Accerlator. " HIRO LIONHEART, YOU AND YOUR ACCOMPLISE ARE TO BROUGHT INTO CUSTODY!" Said the KPD that flew next to Maru Jeitai air carrier. 50 of them in all, each able to move at mach 6 easy. With rail gun bullets that could deteriate anything and even break through forcefields with there mass effect rounds easily. "... This is not what I need right now.." Hiro turned around and began to sprint as hard as he could down the street as gun fire followed right behind him. If Accerlator didnt move himself the rail guns would easily lay waste to him as well. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: "Oh fuck!" Accelorator screamed as he turned and launched himself at his superhuman speeds moving at roughly sixty-five miles per hour, going about half a mile away from the scene hiding behind a building panting heavily, "I...I...I needa....I needa stop....I needa stop smoking...." Accelorator sighed heavily, "Yeah fuck that idea." he reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of ciggerettes, much to the dismay of Accelorator the pack was crumpled up from his mad dash away, "Fuck!" he tossed the crinkled up, useless pack on the ground, "Last time I ever help a random dying stranger." he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets peeking around from behind the building looking for the man, "Where the fuck did he get off to?" he then walked out and looked around a bit, "I need to find him, can't let that guy die, but the P.D. was after him...maybe...Esper..." Accelorator sighed, "Whatever I need to find that fuck." Accelorator then began looking around for the man through the alleyways. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HBZj2GbwhM ) As Hiro looked up at the helicarries after dodging them he held onto his ribs and took a deep breathe. "...Son of a.." He said clenching his fist as a bright surge of purple electricty would errupt from his hands. " Bastards! I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT FROM ME, BUT IM GONNA SHUT THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!" His eyes glowing a bright gold like it had with his fight with Damian. Activating a vartion of his Zeus mode. When in Zeus mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Zeus mode. Hiro is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. As he watched the helicarries get ready to open fire again he kicked off into the air, leaping from building to building dodging the rail guns just barely as they tattered and ripped his body all to hell. He tucked his body to the right landing on a water tower on the top of a building. Getting on one knee he'd slam his right hand into the tower to blast himself into the air with a flip before he twisted his body twice and slammed his right leg into the front of a helicarrier, kicking off it. He'd land on another this time punching the cockpit in with his strength alone. As he did and it exploded he'd make sure to take the driver of the helicarries out in time to save them all as he hopped from air carrier to air carrier taking them out. Due to Hiro undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Zeus mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Zeus mode. The sky would look like a litter of exploding helicarries as they exploded all throughout the sky one by one. By the time Hiro had landed on his right knee, he'd have a pile of Maru Jeitai, and KPD knocked out soliders that he extracted from the helicarries before he disposed of them all. " Now.. to get to the bottom of this..." He said dropping to one knee and coughing blood before standing again making his way over to one of the knocked out Maru Jeitai. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: Accelorator turned and saw the flashes from the lightning and realized that must be where his compainon had gotten off too, "This guy must be a fuckin' powerhouse. Lightning? I needa befriend him, maybe he can power my house, I hate paying electric bills." Accelorator rocketed himself towards the battlezone, stopping once he was a few feet from a crashed heli-carrier, "What in the fuck? This guy really is good. I need to befriend him for my own God damned safety." Accelorator walked around the heli-carrier as a KPD solider stumbled over too him, holding a knife, "Son, just stop." Accelorator used his Vector Reversal to lift the man in the air telekineticly and flip him upside down and slam him into the heli-carrier's hull knocking him out and dropping him too the ground, Accelorator then walked over too the man who was still bleeding intensely and standing over a knocked out elite solider, standing next too him now, "Well that was sure some shit huh? Mind explaining why I just about got fucking nuked AND my ciggerettes got borken up? Cause I wanna know. I wanna know real fuckin' bad Sparky." Accelorator looked down at the Maru Jeitei and clenched his fist, "Esper....this guy...he was..." he siughed, "Why were these guys after you and why did they attack me?" Thunrian: Hiro turned around to eye the male as he approached him asking him what was going on. " That's what I'm about to find out. I'm the commander to the Maru Jeitai army... If you dont know what the Maru Jeitai is..." Hiro said turning to eye Accelorator. The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt and his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is known to the public though unlike how it used to be. Thomas flint and those other guys i mentioned are long gone and dead though. The Maru Jieitai was created by Keyome Tasanagi after watching over Thomas Flint’s small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. And I'm the commander of that army. Or used to be. The Maru Jeitai are apprantly working with the KPD, meaning something is truly up. The Maru Jeitai are owned by a Yakuza faction, and therfore not in anyway affilated with the KPD, or so it used to be... I was kicked out of my postion and the leader of the Kagemaru are using them to kill me. But so far i've been successful on dodging them..." He said sighing. Walking to a knocked out Maru Jeitai he'd remove his mask only to see... (http://firsthour.net/screenshots/mass-effect-3/mass-effect-3-cerberus-soldier-husk.jpg ) The soliders face looked decayed and whited out, he took the mask off the KPD officer as well, and his face looked just like the Maru Jeitai's. ".... This isnt right, they smell like there already dead." Hiro said as he touched the white steaming liquid on the MJ's face. It was hot to the touch, and it actually burned the young man's skin. "... Not this again... I know exactly... what's going on." Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: "Wait wait wait hold the front door wide open so we can hold the fuck up." Accelorator kneeled down looking at the Maru Jietei, "This fucker here is a government funded terroist? Is that what you are telling me?" Accelorator stared down at the man, "And you are their commander? So are you a terrorist?" Accelorator jumped up and back about five feet putting his fists up in a standard boxing stance, "Please for the love of God tell me you aren't a terrorist, I've had a stressfull day so far getting missiles launched at me, losing my smokes, working a double shift, I do not need a round in the ring with a guy who took down an entire army on his own." Accelorator was hesitant about attacking the man and obviously was hoping this guy was in no way a terrorist, "Wait, you said not affiliated with KPD? So rouge?" Accelorator's stance dropped, "Have you ever heard of Project Esper? Are these Maku Faku fucks connected to them? I've been....searching, for Esper." Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg )" No, were not terriorist, I'm not a terrorist. Were a Private Military corporation. A private military company or private military corporation (PMC), also known as a private military security company (PMSC), is a non-state organization composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. PMCs consisting of a singular member or individual members of a PMC are referred to as private military contractors. PMCs not only directly participate in battle, they also undertake a large variety of other military responsibilities, such as logistics, maintenance, and transport operations, acting as strategic and tactical advisers, and overseeing the training and education of local military assets. In order to comply with international laws, the position of PMCs is described as being different to that of mercenaries, and the term is often avoided due to the stigma associated with it. The hiring of mercenaries is a common practice in the history of armed conflict. They are also sometimes referred to as an "Army without a country," in reference to the fact that they don't answer to one nation. They can also be used to field test several in-development weapons when the military itself is constrained from doing so on their own terms. Either way, were not terrorist. We did work for the government that there own miltary wouldnt touch. All in all..." He said turning to Accerlator. " I haven't heard of project esper. But it may have ties, you'd have to go into further detail about just what im dealing with here." Hiro said before slummped down. " Back about 4 years ago. I had been in the Bermeuda triangle. Fighting the war known as the ' The dark op.' Its a black op mission that was never to be discussed. It was from the president himself. We were to obtain this item known as the Oblisek and return it back to him. We failed though, we werent able to retrieve it. I was the last of my team to return, and i barely did alive. On the island we had been on, all of the residents seemed... well. Feral, animal like... ANd thats because they were being controlled. You see, the Oblisek creates sends out this purple smoke like materia that slugs its way through the air.... And Indoctrinates human life.Indoctrination is the term used for the "brainwashing"when brought in terms with the oblisek. For some reason it only effects organic beings. The smoke acts as a signal or energy field emmits for miles and miles from the oblisek. which subtly influences the minds of any organic individual in range. It was first reported back in the 1990's and they decided not to touch it... those effected by the smoke claimed there was a "horrible noise" emanating from the back of their heads over and over again... If Yani has the Oblisek... we may be in more trouble than anyone may know." Hiro said dropping the helmet. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: Accelorator listened to the man, heeding his words and thinking for a moment, "If these guys are as bad as you say, and this Obilsek crap is as powerful as you say, and these bastards may be connected to Esper, then whatever you're doing pal, I want in." Accelorator nodded and sighed, "I suppose I should help, I mean seems like you'll really be needing as much as you can, I'm Accelorator, you can make jokes about my name later." Accelorator reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet, reaching into pulling out a small card offering it to the man, "Buisness card sorta thing, has my phone number, name, adress, anything you'll need to get in touch with me, I sorta thought I'd need buisness cards ya know? Anywhore, if you need help with this Obelisk thing I'm all yours. These guys really sound like bad news." He sighed, "And as for Project Esper, they're a rouge branch of the KPD that was injecting insane amounts of nanomachines into children and forcing them into combat simulations all day every day. Giving them strange powers and such, creating super soldiers, I was the strongest, I broke free. I'm hunting them. I'm putting a stop to them. They're murderers and kidnappers. They may want this Obelisk, and if they get it it won't be any better than if you're Yami bastard gets it." Thunrian: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HBZj2GbwhM)Hiro took the card, cocking a brow before nodding his head. " I'm not sure if they are, or they arent. It's only a hunch, but from the way these guys look they have to have some kind of connection. Tell you what, Accelerator." He said standing to his full height and giving him a thumbs up. His body had been healed up completely, and if Accerlator took the time to notice he'd see just that. " My names Hiro Lionheart, but you can just call me Lionheart. If you help me look into this thing with Oblisek. I'll help you with these Esper guy's. We'd have to do some digging. But the first place to look, would be in district 3 right? So that's where gonna go. When i'm ready to make my move in. I'll give you a call. Lay low for now, ears are listening everywhere." He said sending a boot into a Maru Jeitai solider who had been using the cloaking device of his suit getting ready to stab Hiro, he sent his boot into the man's gut from the back before judo flipping him over his right shoulder knocking him out, his body becoming visible once he had hit the floor. " Seeya around.." He said taking off down the street as his body emerged into the shadows and before long it would seem like he had never been there at all. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: Accelorator smirked as the man dissapeared, "Lionheart eh? Seems like life's about to get interesting, very interesting." Accelorator turned and began walking towards his house, smirking devilshlt as he saw a few gang bangers in the distance, "Oh look some thugs. Time too kick ass." Accelorator neared closer too them a giant grin on his face knowing that soon life was in fact going to get crazy as he called out into the night, "This party is just getting started, and this is what I live for!" he then dashed towards the thugs at super human speeds, "I'm absoulutely crazy about it!" Category:Ark 14